horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Cooks a Meal
Horrid Henry Cooks a Meal is the twenty-fifth episode of Series 2. Synopsis When Prissy Polly comes to babysit, Henry finds himself in the kitchen – but will his cooking be tasty enough to eat? Plot In his room, Henry was putting on his costume because Mum and Dad are out for a whole day while he gets to watch Mutant Max on TV for 6 hours. Downstairs, Prissy Polly arrives to babysit, Henry runs down to the kitchen and Peter greets Polly and they both wave at Mum and Dad. Henry grabs some stuff to eat while Polly and Peter go to the kitchen to cook a romantic meal. In the living room, Henry finds Pimply Paul since Polly wanted a lift, Paul tells Henry that he's watching the Rugby and makes him go to the kitchen to help Polly and he screams "NOOO!!!". Henry enters and Polly give him and Peter jobs to do. Peter will the salad dressing and Henry will wash the vegetables in the sink. Henry wears his mask and does the washing them with water. He breathes through his makes and ends up making a mess so he goes and takes it off. Henry goes into the living room and tries to take the remote from Paul who is asleep but when he grabs it, Paul grabs him. Henry changes the channel but Paul sends him back to the kitchen. Inside, Peter revealed it and calls them the veggie-animals. Polly says she is a vegetarian so she and the boys got back to work. Polly pours the soup into the maker and sets the time, Peter sniffs it but doesn't the cover back on properly. Henry turns on and while he was talking to Peter about the hat, the soup spills all over Polly. Henry told her he was just trying to help and she shouts at him to get out. Henry goes to the living room and finds Paul focusing on the Rugby, so he turns it off and tells him where the fuse box is, As Paul leaves, Henry started watching Mutant Max but then Paul comes back looking really cross so Henry goes back to the kitchen. Inside, Polly sets the timer, the toaster and pour pancakes batter on the cooker. Henry enters the kitchen and Peter told him that Polly wants him to flip the pancakes but Henry says he's good at flipping them. Henry grabs the spatula and then he and Peter starts fighting over it until there was stream coming from the cooker, the pancakes were burnt. Polly was really angry now and the pancake load on her head and the two slices of bread make a hat and then Paul saw her running out of the kitchen crying. In the living room, Henry was going to watch Mutant Max when Paul blocks his view and tells him that he's going to make him dinner right now. In the kitchen, Henry changes his outfit and going to start by ordering pizza but Peter tells him that he can't just do that and he tells him to watch and learn. The pizza man delivers the pizza and Peter pays the money from his piggy bank, The two boys starts decorating it and they finished it. Henry calls Polly and Paul over and calls it the Henry deluxe. Polly and Paul was amazed, Peter tells Paul it's a volcano and he touches it, Peter moves away. Paul squeezes it and he and Polly end up covered in ketchup and they shout "HENRY!!!" ending the episode. Trivia * When Henry breathes through his mask while cleaning the vegetables, his breathing sounds like Darth Vader. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Series 2